Polar night Noche polar
by Andrea Black Swan
Summary: Siete años han pasado desde que los volturis viniero, muchas cosas han cambiado.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 0: PREFACIO 

Pov: Renesmee

Ya habían pasado siete años desde que los vulturis habían venido, de solo pensarlo sentía escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo, me asustaba mucho pensar que mi familia pudo haber muerto, pero ahora estaba muy feliz con mi familia, la quería más que a nada en el mundo; yo ahora aparento los dieciséis y está a punto de para mi crecimiento ya que solo faltan unos mese para mi diecisieteavo cumpleaños

Por otra parte estaba Jake, lo quería mucho, el era como mi hermano mayor y confidente, a él le podía confesar cualquier cosa, y él a mi me lo contaba todo, nos teníamos mucha confianza, jamás nos guardábamos secretos.

Jake sigue a cargo de su manada compuesta por: Seth, Leah, Quil y Embry. Al Jake separase de la manada y crear una nueva también se hizo se hizo un nuevo tratado con nuevo límites territoriales, acordados por el concejo, por lo que ahora los Cullen pueden estar en la parte de la Reserva Quileute perteneciente a la manada de Jacob y eso a mí me hace muy feliz ya que como es la parte más oculta de la Reserva no hay gente y podemos disfrutar de días de playa sin exponer nuestro secreto.

Ahora Jake vivía con nosotros en la cabaña, debido a que su padre había muerto tres años atrás y mi familia no quiso que se quedara solo en La Push y lo invito a que se quedara con nosotros y él había aceptado. Sus hermanas se fueron a vivir a la cuidad junto con Paul que dejo su espíritu lobo para formar una familia con una de las hermanas de jake. La casa de Billy la heredo Jacob, él la vendió y monto un taller de coches que ya era conocido en todo el Estado de Washington; el taller es bastante grande y allí trabajan todos lo licántropos incluidos los de la manada de Sam

En mi familia todo seguía igual, excepto por la decisión que se había tomado de que ya era tiempo de mudarnos porque no queríamos levantar sospechas. La mudanza ya estaba programada para un mes después de mi cumpleaños. Esme y Alice ya se estaban en cargando de la nueva casa y aun no nos comunicaban nuestro nuevo destino.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO1: LA INVITACIÓN

Me levante corriendo de la cama y me metí en la ducha, en cinco minutos ya estaba lista, no sin antes vestirme bien, por que de lo contrario mi tía Alice me mataría.

Salí de mi habitación y allí estaba toda mi familia, papá hacia el desayuno, mientras mamá ponía la mesa, hasta que lo vi, allí estaba mi Jake mirando la tele con esa pose de despreocupación que tanto lo caracteriza, sin pensármelo dos veces salte encima suyo.

- Hola Jake - era perfecto, todo era perfecto, no le podía pedir nada más a la vida.

- Hola pequeña ¿como has dormido hoy? – pregunto con curiosidad

- Bien, pero me hiciste mucha falta -

Ya esta servido nos llamo mi papá desde el comedor.

Jake y yo nos sentamos y como de costumbre mis padres nos acompañaron.

- Y como sigue Emily - pregunto mamá ya que Emily hacía una semana había dado a luz a un hermoso niño, al que llamaron Cole.

- Bien, y por cierto están invitados todos los Cullen a una reunión con la manada hoy en la noche ¿podrán ir? – Pregunto Jake ansioso

- Por supuesto que iremos – Le respondió mamá entusiasmada.

- Hola familia – saludamos Jake y yo al entrar por la puerta trasera.

- Hola contestaron todos al unísono – Cada uno estaba distraído en sus cosas, Carlisle estaba leyendo el periódico, Esme arreglaba las flores, Emmett pasaba los canales sin prestar atención, Rosalie estaba sentada en su regazo, Alice se encontraba en un sillón con la mirada pérdida y Jasper estaba sentado en el brazo del sillón. Ahora que caía en cuenta, que Alice estuviera así solo significaba una cosa.

- ¿Alice que ves? – Le pregunte curiosa.

- La pregunta es que no veo, porque nos veo a todos preparándonos para una fiesta o algo por el estilo, pero no se que es o cuando es. – Me contesto mi tía.

- jajaja…. – Pensé que era algo diferente.

- ¿Porque te ríes de mi Renesmee Carlie Cullen? – Dijo Alice con enojo fingido.

- Lo siento tía pero es que se por que no puedes ver nada, y ese se debe a que nos han invitado a una reunión con la manada hoy en la noche.

Mi tía me sonrió y se fue a su habitación, supongo que iría a preparar lo que nos íbamos a poner esta tarde.

Cogí a Jake de la mano y le transmití _"vamos a dar un paseo lobito",_ en una fracción de segundos Jake me tenía cogida en brazos y había salido corriendo de la casa.

Ya en el bosque Jake se paro, me dejo en suelo y fue tras unos arbustos a cambiarse, de allí salio un lobo color ladrillo, que me hizo señas para que me subiera en su lomo, yo como una niña obediente le hice caso a su petición.

Jake salió corriendo por el bosque, mediante mi don le dije _"Te quiero mucho", _de su garganta se desprendió un aullido de felicidad.

Al poco tiempo que llevábamos corriendo sentimos un olor de una manada de ciervos y sentí arder mi garganta, yo siempre había preferido la sangre a la comida humana, no me di cuenta, pero le había transmitido todos mis pensamientos a Jake.

Jake entendió que quería casar y paro para que me bajara de su lomo, a el no le hacía mucha gracia, pero me acompañaba.

Cuando acabamos nos dirigimos a donde mi tía Alice, que ya nos estaba esperando para vestirnos, ahora Alice también se encargaba de vestir a Jacob.

…

Ya en la noche, nos dirigimos todos corriendo a La Push, ya que donde seria la reunión no había acceso en coche.

Al llegar ya todos se encontraban y solo faltábamos nosotros por lo que llegamos en silencio y nos sentamos alrededor de la fogata.

- Bueno, como todos saben hace poco tiempo que nació mi hijo, por lo que ahora tengo nuevas obligaciones familiares y a esto se debe esta reunión – Empezó hablando Sam

- En el concejo ya hemos estado discutiendo este tema desde hace ya mucho tiempo y queremos comunicarles la decisión que hemos tomado – Continúo Sue como nueva representante del concejo al no encontrarse ni Billy ni Harry – Hemos decidido que lo más pertinente es que se vuelvan a unificar las manadas, por lo que Jacob seria el Alfa y Leah la Beta; si alguno no está de acuerdo con la decisión que lo haga saber.

Después de un largo silencio en el que nadie objeto nada Sue continuo hablando

- Al parecer todos están de acuerdo por lo que continuaremos, otro tema del que queríamos hablar es sobre el territorio; en el concejo hemos pensado que como volvería a ser una sola manada el territorio volvía a ser uno solo y se seguiría con el tratado con los Cullen acordado por Ephraim Black – Dijo Sue.

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso – Objeto Jacob – Si se siguiera con ese tratado los Cullen no podrían volver a La Push , y eso me parece injusto porque ellos nos han demostrado que son buenos, que no hacen daño a los humanos y también los han protegido cuando esos vampiros estuvieron rondando por aquí. Yo como descendiente de Ephraim Black voy a hacer un nuevo tratado con los Cullen - Jacob llamo a Carlisle con representante de los Cullen a que se acercara – Carlisle el nuevo tratado consiste en que cada uno poseemos nuestro territorios pero se estará permitido que crucemos las fronteras para hacer las guardias o para ir a la playa – Al decir esto Jake me miro él sabe lo mucho que me gusta la playa.

- Me parece bien el tratado y en nombre de la familia Cullen acepto – Dijo mi abuelo muy serio.

- Bueno aclarado este tema doy por terminada la reunión – Finalizó Sue.

N/A: Hola a todos, espero que les este gustando la historia.

Gracias a mi primer review:

Flexer: Me alegra que te haya interesado la historia, el tratado me parecía injusto por esa razón lo cambie


	3. Chapter 3

Hoy era un día soleado y caloroso en Forks, lo normal para ir por la calle sin abrigo, que por cierto era muy extraño, aunque de todos modos si hubiera hecho frío no lo notaria, ya que mi temperatura corporal es muy parecida a la de mi amigo metamórfo.

Me levante de mi cama y como era de costumbre cuando ya estaba lista, baje y mis papas ya me habían preparado el desayuno. Mamá estaba un poco nerviosa por que mi abuelo nos pidió que nos reuniéramos, debido a que nos tenía que contar algo importante, pero no soltó ni una pista de lo que se trataba.

Mamá y papá estuvieron ordenado la casa, mientras Jake y yo veíamos tele, hasta que llego la hora de el encuentro.

- Jake vienes – Le preguntó mamá.

- Por supuesto, tú sabes que nos quiere decir. –

- No, lo siento, yo estoy tan o más intrigada que tú. –

Nos fuimos despacio contemplando el maravilloso día que hacia, ahí fuera.

- Hola – Nos dijo Alice – Preparase que Charlie esta por llegar.

En ese mismo instante escuchamos un coche en la carretera de camino a la casa grande de los Cullen.

- Hija, Renesmee - Nos saludó Charlie cuando cruzó por la puerta.

- Hola papá, siéntate – Le dijo mamá, todos sentíamos estaba Charlie de nervioso, mire a mi papá en busca de alguna respuesta, y él solo asintió sin mirarme, confirmando mis sospechas. Mi abuelo no venia solo, también venia con Sue, Leah y Seth.

- ¿Como están? – Nos saludó Seth, siempre tan feliz de poder pasar un rato con nosotros.

- Mamá, Charlie ya pueden decir porque estamos todos aquí, que ya me quiero ir. – Leah se pasaba de la raya y a veces era muy irritante.

- Bueno como todos saben Sue y yo estamos juntos desde hace tiempo. Comenzó él - Y pues estuvimos hablando sobre algunos asuntos – Se produjo un silencio sepulcral ya que todos esperábamos a que Charlie continuara.

- Si papá – lo animo mamá.

Lo que pasa, es Sue y yo nos vamos a casar – Soltó de sopetón y sin anestesia me quede sorprendida, pero Sue era buena persona y seguro lo cuidaría bien y lo mantendría alimentado ya que mamá decía que Charlie era un desastre para la cocina.

Todos fuimos a abrazarlos y a felicitarlos.

- Hata que por fin lo dices Charlie – Le reprocho mi tía Alice – Porfa déjame organizarla y puso cara de cachorrito.

Mi papá la fulmino con la mirada. Charlie miro a Sue co cara de confusión y ella asintió.

- Muy bien Alice, pero con una condición, y es que tiene que tiene que ser discreta, queremos algo sencillo, algo más intimo. -

- Ya se de donde salio Bella – Jajajaja.. Todos estallamos a carcajadas.

Estuvimos hablando un rato más y Jake, que por cierto había estado muy callado me invito a ir a la paya y yo por supuesto que accedí.

Cuando llegamos Quil y Claire también estaban allí.

- Hola Quil… -

- Hola jake, hola nessie – nos saludo Quil.

- Claire estas muy linda y muy grande, hace mucho que no nos vemos – Claire ya tenia 8 años y medio, ella y yo éramos muy buenas amigas cuando yo aparentaba su edad, pero cuando Claire se haga mayor y mi crecimiento pare, estoy segura de que volveremos a ser muy buenas amigas.

- Gracias – me contestó la pequeña.

Quil y jake estaban hablando y yo no les prestaba mucho cuidado, hasta que algo llamó mi atención.

- Jake tienes mucha suerte de que no te toque esperar tanto por nessie, por lo de su crecimiento ya sabes – le dijo Quil a jake, este ultimo se puse colorado y me miro, yo hice como si estuviera haciendo otra cosa.

Lo cierto es que es que yo siempre he sabido lo de la imprimación de jake hacia mí, pero nunca hemos hablado de ello. Yo siempre había visto a jake como un hermano, pero últimamente lo veía como mi mejor amigo.

Jake cambio bruscamente de tema y yo seguí poniéndole cuidado a Claire que estaba en el agua, decidí hacerle compañía, se sentía muy relajante estar dentro del agua, de pronto sentí que alguien a quien conocía muy bien me sumergía, me gire y lo sumergí a el también, estuvimos un rato mas debajo del agua jugando, hasta que sentí la necesidad de respirar a si que salí a la superficie.

Quil y Claire estaban construyendo un castillo de arena, y fuimos a ayudarles.

- Que bonito les está quedando, ¿Quieren que les ayudemos? – la manada era como mi segunda familia.

- Si, si, si – gritó Claire.

Y así pasamos el resto de la tarde, jugando y riendo con nuestros amigos de La Push.

Cuando se hizo de noche jake me llevo a casa, en su lomo, sabíamos que era más rápida que Jake pero de todas maneras me dejaba llevar por él, se me hacían muy relajantes los paseos en su lomo.

N/A: Muchas personas estan leyendo el fic, pero no dejan comentarios y me gustaria que los dejaran para yo saber que piensan, tambien acepto criticas, haganme saber que les gusta y que no, para mejorarlo.

Espero que les guste este capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

- Ya llegue – los salude a todos al entrar

- Te estabas demorando mucho señorita – me dijo mamá con un tono fingido de enfado.

- Siento el retraso – le seguí el juego.

- Tenemos algo que contarte – me dijo papá – y esperamos que te guste.

- ¿Qué es? – les pregunté muy emocionada.

- ¡Nos vamos de vacaciones! – Contestó mamá

- ¡Si! que bien, gracias papi y mami – estaba muy contenta - ¿A donde vamos?, ¿Cuando vamos?, ¿Quiénes vamos?

- Tranquila hija, vamos a Suramérica a visitar viejos amigos, nos vamos el viernes en la tarde y vamos tu, tu papá, si jake quiere ir y yo – estaba feliz era la primera vez que salíamos de Estados Unidos, además me hacia mucha ilusión ver a los amigos, que una vez nos ayudaron, en especial a Zafrina. También me gustaba mucho que jake pudiera venir, aunque…

- Mamá, ¿Porque no viene toda la familia?

- Porque tienen otras cosa que hacer, y ya sabes que Alice esta organizando la boda de tu abuelo, pero estoy segura de que les hubiera gustado acompañarnos -

Hoy es domingo, todavía faltaban cinco días para el viaje, esta semana iba a estar muy ansiosa.

* * *

><p>La semana haba pasado muy rapido y ya viajabamos mañana, mi tia Alice no me habia dejado organizar mi maleta, ella ya lo tenia todo preparado para nuestro viaje.<p>

tocaron la puerta, ya era mediodia por lo que jake ya habia llegado.

sali corriendo de mi habitación, pero mi mamá me habia ganado.

- Que bueno que hallas llegado - lo saludó mamá

- Jake - le grite y lo abraze, era una alegria que el pudiera viajar con nosotros

- Que recibimieno, por mi me quedaria todos los dias - mamá lo golpeo de modo cariñoso

- auhhh - mamá todavia no controla muy bien su fuerza - lo siento -

Mi papá hoy hizo el almuerzo y le quedo estupedo.

Terminamos de arregla unos minimos detalles, e hicimos unas compras que nos faltaban y jake y yo nos acostamos temprano.

A las 6 de la mañana sonó mi despertador y escuche ruidos en la casa, eso significaba que ya estaban todos despiertos.

me duche y me vesti con algo comodo para el viaje.

cuando sali mi desayuno ya estaba servido.

- Ness come rapido que vamos a llegar tarde - no era muy de mi agrado la comida humana, preferia beber sangre, pero mis papas se empeñaban en que tambien debia consumir esta comida. termine de comer y me cepille los dientes,y todos me estaban esperando, solo faltaba yo.

mis tios Rosalie y Emmet nos acompañaron hasta el aeropuerto.

- Adios tios los voy a estrañar mucho -

- Nosotros tambien pequeña - no me gustaba que me llamaran asi, pero no era hora de discutir.

- Chao - se despidieron mis papas y jake y entramos a la sala de espara.

- Edward, Isabella, Renesmee Cullen y Jacob Black por favor dirigirse a la entradra - era hora de irnos.

Cuando entre al avion me quede alucinada, eran asientos de primera case, todo era super lujoso, voltie a mirar a jake y tenia la misma expresión que yo.

Los asientos eran de a dos, por lo que papá y mamá se sentaron juntos y jake y yo en los dos de adelante.

En el momento en el que el avion despego, senti vertigo y se me revolvio el estomago, yo me agarre fuertemente de la mano de jake y el estallo a carcajadas por lo que todos voltiaron a mirarlo. Yo lo mire con cara asesina.

- Si las miradas matasen, yo ya estaria muerto - y paro de reirse

El vuelo no se me hizo tan largo, por que en parte de el estuve dormida.

Al salir del avion fue una cambio drastico, hasta yo lo pude sentir, en el avion estaba fresco y a fuera hacia mucho calor. Jake estara encantedo aqui nadie lo debe mirar mal por andar solo en shorts.

Cogimos nuestras maletas y nos dirigimos a la salida del aeropuerto donde habia una fila de taxis, nos montamos y uno y mi papá le indico que nos llevara a un hotel, el hablaba con un fluido español, yo entendia muy poco de el, pero antes de venirnos me habian enseñado unas cuantas palabras.

Era un hotel muy grande y de cinco estrellas como no, debió de ser idea de Alice, pero según papá solo íbamos a estar un día aquí y que luego iríamos a buscar a Zafrina.

Estaba cansada del vuelo por lo que comí un poco y me fui a acostar.

Al día siguiente nos me levantaron temprano y fuimos hacia un bosque muy alejado y caminamos durante unas cuantas horas hasta que encontramos el rastro zafrina.

Cuando nos vieron Zafrina corrió directo hacia mí.

- Renesmee que bueno verte de nuevo – y me abrazo - yo también me alegro de verte – le transmití.

- Que le han dado a esta niña, mira lo grande que esta – yo me sonroje

- Que sorpresa tenerlos por aquí, no los esperábamos – nos dijo Kate

- Es que nos tomamos unas vacaciones y pensamos en visitarlas – les dijo mamá

Estuvimos caminando y hablando sobre que habíamos echo estos últimos años, yo apenas era una niña pequeña cuando las conocí, pero las recordaba con total claridad.

Nos dirigimos por una camino poco concurrido por las personas ya que era muy adentro del bosque y sentimos el olor de madera mezclada con muchos productos químicos, era una casa y se notaba que hace mucho tiempo que no era utilizada.

- Esta es nuestra casa – nos señalo Kate – es pequeña pero la construimos con mucho cariño.

- Es muy bonita – les asegure.

Nos guiaron a la entrada de la casa, de verdad era muy pequeña, pero no importaba por que se sentía acogedora.

Hay cuatro habitaciones y la de nosotros iba a ser la de invitados.

- Los dejamos para que se instalen y perdonen la incomodidad – nos dijo Zafrina

- Gracias aquí vamos a estar muy bien – le contesto papá con un tono muy cordial.

Entre en el baño para darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa.

Cuando salí mamá y papá ya se habían cambiado y como no jake se había cambiado la ropa que le obligó a ponerse Alice por unos pantalones cortos.

Salimos de la habitación y nos estaban esperando.

- Como comprenderán no tenemos comida aquí, pero a unos cuantos kilómetro hay una aldea, si quieren podemos ir haber si de pronto encontramos algo de comida – nos preguntaron.

Yo me apresure a contestar – no es necesario, jake y yo podemos cazar – me gustaba la idea de no comer comida humana por un tiempo, la detestaba. Mire a mamá con una cara de suplica y ella asintió.

- No es necesario, pero gracias – les contesto mamá

En nuestros ojos se veía que hace mucho no cazábamos.

- En el norte hay muchos lugares buenos donde podemos cazar – nos ofreció Zafrina

- Vamos – concluyo papá.

Nos dirigimos entre aquella selva tropical hacia el norte.

Se podían apreciar muchos olores de distintas clases de flores y veíamos a nuestro paso como los animales pequeños se escondían, me llamo la atención un olor, creo que era un puma, el favorito de papá. Todos seguimos el olor y si era una manada de pumas, jake me miro y corrió más rápido, como cuando yo era pequeña, que el competía con migo para ver cual se quedaba al mas grande, le seguí el juego e intente correr más rápido que el, pero esta convertido en lobo y me es muy difícil alcanzarlo así. Jake me gano y se quedo con el más grande, pero yo no me quede atrás y tome el segundo más grande.

Cuando llegamos a casa ya había caído la noche, y estaba cansada por lo que me fui directo a la cama. A jake le toco dormir en el suelo pero no le molesto en absoluto, por que estábamos en la misma habitación.

N/A: Siento mucho la tardanza, la verdad no tengo excusas. Pero para compensar he echo el capitulo más largo.

Si queiren leer esta mismo fic terminada solo que un poco cambiado, esta en mi blog en mi perfil esta el link.

Espero que les guste y que me dejen comentarios.


End file.
